


Castiel is cute

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel High School AU, Detention, One Shot, badboydean, just fluffy stuffy thingies, shyCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot about Dean watching Cas during detention. If you want me to continue this please send me a specific prompt.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is cute

"Hey Miss Sandra" Dean Winchester greeted far too cheerfully as he walked into her classroom. This was his first detention of junior year and he couldn’t be more excited. 

"Please take a seat and study quietly" The teacher replied in a monotone voice while typing away at her computer.

"Yeah. Sure" Dean snorted and took a seat at the back of the empty classroom. He turned around to check the time, "40 minutes" he thought to himself as he pulled out a book to read. He was just finding his bookmark when someone else walked into the classroom. Dean looked up expectantly, "Hey" he said to the boy automatically "what are you in for?" He asked.

"Umm" the dark-haired boy seemed confused and he squinted at Dean curiously before answering that he was in fact here for a tutoring session. Dean was immediately disappointed that he wouldn’t be having any company, but he was glad that at least he wasn’t alone in the room with Miss Sandra. Dean watched the boy pull up a chair and sit right beside his teacher. He knew this kid. Blue eyes, messy hair and raspy voice: it was Castiel, from his biology class. They hadn’t had any classes in previous years, and since school had only just begun 2 months ago, they hadn’t had much interaction. Dean kept his eyes glued onto Castiel as he opened his book and absent-mindedly played with the page corners. He could hear the two talking about something physics-related, and Castiel seemed very interested in the discussion so he didn’t really notice Dean’s presence. Dean wondered why he had never noticed how cute this Castiel kid was. His bed head was absolutely adorable, and he had a damn nice body too. For a while Dean allowed himself to stare at the blue-eyed boy shamelessly, but he eventually felt self-conscious and decided to read his book instead. For some reason, however; Castiel’s deep voice proved to be a real distraction, and for the entire 20 minutes that he was in the room, Dean was unable to focus fully on "The Maze Runner". When Castiel finally stood to leave, Dean followed him with his gaze, and when Castiel glanced over at him and made eye contact, Dean shot him his most flirtatious smile. Dean’s smile grew wider when he received a tiny shy smile from Castiel in return. Castiel continued to smile to himself as he walked down to the cafeteria. He had recognized detention kid as Dean Winchester: the hottie from his biology class. Dean had stood out to him from the very first day, but their small interaction today suddenly made him feel like Dean had noticed him too. 

Twenty minutes later, when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Miss Sandra gave Dean the sign out sheet. He filled it in and rolled his eyes when he reached the last column, which he always left blank. Dean dropped the pen onto the table and was about to walk away when he realized something. Dean grinned mischievously as he turned back and scribbled a sentence under the “what I learned from this” column. For the first time Dean had learned something important in detention, so he wrote it down quickly-before he could change his mind-and left the classroom. 

On the paper, beside Dean’s name and the date, were 3 important words that would be the beginning of something amazing: “Castiel is cute”.


End file.
